1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new process for molding a glass container. Such containers are particularly adapted for the storing of cosmetic products, notably perfumes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers of glass are generally formed by inflation or compression of a preform in a shaping mold, then inflation of the preform in a finishing mold having the dimensions and the form of the container to be made. In the field of cosmetics, in particular perfumes, there is constant research into new aesthetic shapes, always more attractive for the consumer, and/or which are representative of this or that new characteristic of the perfume, notably a particular scent. Recent years have been marked by the appearance of a multitude of new shapes, colors or concepts for the storing of perfumes. Certain of these new concepts have shown themselves to be unsatisfactory or more costly to put into practice.